


The Exception

by NoHoJim



Category: Gotham (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Drug Use, Edlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHoJim/pseuds/NoHoJim
Summary: Where Sherlock Holmes and Edward Nygma go to school together and how I imagined the two interacting.But as present Sherlock struggles to understand the new Ed how far will he go after all this time?





	The Exception

Sherlock dragged on the cigarette. He had to take small pleasures for now before his father showed up, interruptingthe peace. He leant backwards against the fence allowing the smoke to escape his lips creating a cloud around his head. The smell always clung to his curly hair, he used to try and prevent his parents from finding out he smoked but now he didn't even bother chewing gum, they knew.  
"Mr Holmes," a voice he recognised as the chemistry teacher Mr Clegg. Sherlock lowered the cig turning to watch as the teacher made his way over. Mr Clegg was also his form tutor and payed annoyingly close attention to him, or perhaps everyone pays attention he just seems to act upon it more than others.  
"Yes sir," Sherlock replies.  
"You shouldn't be smoking,"  
"Why? We both know it is perfectly legal for a sixteen year old to enjoy a smoke on public property,"  
"They're bad for you, you're filling your body with poison," Mr Clegg realed off the same speach Sherlock had heard before.  
"Sir if this is the only topic of conversation you intend to propose I will not feel obliged to stay here and listen," Sherlock rolls his eyes, never one for manners his mother would scold him.  
"No, I wanted to talk about your attendance," Mr Clegg.  
"My attendance is now the average 95% so I don't think we really need to discuss. Next topic?"  
"Well I've had a lot of teachers tell me you sleep through their classes and when you are awake you seem to be unsatisfied with the set work and make up your own work," Mr Clegg raises his voice a little as Sherlock shakes his head, "you can show me some respect as well Mr Holmes, if I can talk to you civilly I expect the same from you,"  
"So what if I do not agree, my grades are higher than everyone elses so it doesn't matter,"  
"You cannot sleep through learning time Sherlock! It sets a bad example,"  
"Well half of the people in my classes seem to have slept through learning to read and that example hasn't effected me," Sherlock huffs.  
"That's rude and cruel Mr Holmes," Mr Clegg sighs. Sherlock just shrugs relighting his cigarette.  
"Oh sir, I don't need lessons about cruel when you cheated on your wife again it seems, making it regular are we? Maybe I should ask Miss Claude she might be able to help me find a way to be very generous and kind, like she was to you, you know," Sherlock winks, he speaks quickly and in a mean tone knowing it will get to Mr Clegg.  
"Sherlock! Detention!"  
"But for what sir," Sherlock asks dragging on the cigarette again letting the smoke go.  
"You need to get some respect or I will have to talk to your parents," Mr Clegg walks off huffing.  
Sherlock just chuckles to himself dropping the cigarette and stamping it out.  
It's another ten minutes before his father shows in the car to pick him up.  
"In you get son," he calls out jollyly. Sherlock slumps down onto the seat in the car. His father smiles, " you ought to tuck that shirt in," he jokes. Sherlock just smiles.  
"You sound like Mycroft, so he's home again I assume?" Sherlock asked.  
"Yeah, you can always guess Sherlock," His father chuckled, "he just arrived this morning, your mother wants a family meal tonight," Sherlock huffed out a laugh.  
"That's gonna go terribly,"  
"Maybe not this time Sherlock," Sherlock raised his eyebrows at his father, he always had the kind of optimism Sherlock lacked.  
The rest of the car journey was soaked in silence. Sherlock liked it that way but his father didn't like the quiet, he flicked through radio channels.  
When they reach the house Sherlock walks into the door as quietly as he could, he was gonna try to sneak upstairs without Mycroft or his mother hearing.  
"Sherly! Sherlock!" Sherlock groaned at the sound of his mother. "Is that you?"  
"Yes mummy," Sherlock called back.  
"Come in here honey, look who's here!"  
"I already know Mycroft is here,"  
"Oh who told you dear?" She asked. Sherlock just looked at her and rolled his eyes.  
"Aren't you going to say hello Sherlock?" Mycroft  
"Hello Mycroft,"  
"I see you are smoking again, and apparently something else you'll have to tell me, cocaine?" Mycroft smiled sweetly.  
"Nice to see you too brother dear," Sherlock quipped, "and I'm seeing more of you than ever before! Must have been celebrating the promotion with a cake or a few,"  
"Boys!" Their mother said sternly. Both brothers turned around startled.  
"He started it!" Sherlock whined.  
"I'm just pointing out the direction you have decided your life to go,"  
"The direction of yours just seems to be out,"  
"Both of you stop! Would it kill you to get along for 5 minutes," Mycroft sighed deeply, Sherlock folded his arms stroppily. "Sit down,"  
"I'll make some tea," their father said leaving the room. Mycroft sat down on the seat next to their mother. Sherlock sat down awkwardly on the opposite sofa twiddling with the buttons on his blazer.  
"How was school dear?" Mother asked.  
"Fine, dull," Sherlock answered.  
"What about you Mycroft how's uni? How's your roommate?"  
"Invigorating as ever mummy, Jack is exploring the effects of alcohol and social interaction most nights,"  
"Oh dear honey, are you sleeping alright?"  
"I'm a heavy sleeper," Mycroft smiled. Sherlock huffed sarcastic laugh, their mother glanced in his direction swiftly deciding to ignore him.  
Ring ring ring ring  
Sherlock's phone rang interrupting. Sherlock quickly reached for it answering immediately. "Yes, hello Ed," Sherlock stood walking into the kitchen so his nosy brother wouldn't listen in.  
"Would you like me to come over?" Ed asked, the two friends met often.  
"Um can I come to yours only my brother's here so I want to get out,"  
"Course come to the lane then we'll walk to mine and I'll help you sneak in my window, "  
"Ok see you in let's say an hour,"  
"Exactly an hour I'll see you at 5:47,"  
"Ok,"  
Sherlock hung up silently celebrating that he could escape. He walked back into the living room where now his father had joined the others and they were all drinking tea.  
" Was that a friend? Sherlock, " Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes," Sherlock said, not wanting to continue the discussion with his judgemental brother, he turns to his mother, "Can I stay at Edward's tonight?"  
"Um, well I thought we could spend some family time, and you have school tomorrow maybe it would be best if you slept here,"  
"Mother Edward and I will certainly sleep enough for regular brain activity in school, which is minimil at the best of times,"  
"Well, I suppose," His mother agreed, she always agreed Sherlock had found out with a little push his mother would do anything for him or Mycroft. Sherlock smiled to himself, praying that the minutes would pass faster so he could escape the confines of this house to spend some time with Ed, his friend. He was definitely much more interesting than everyone else seemed to be, he functioned with intelligence and thought properly. It had been 3 months since they had met, seemed like they'd gotten close. Ed had moved with his mother here away from his father who used to drink and beat them. 

 

Ed was stood at the lane early, he should have waited another 30 seconds before leaving because he had caught the early half of the minute. He checked his watch, 5:46. He needed to improve on time perception he always seemed to lose time then it would go too slow, never a consistent speed in his head. He began counting to try to match the speed of his thoughts compared to how fast each second seemed to go.  
However he was interrupted before he could get very far by familiar footsteps on the path.  
"Are you counting?" Sherlock's voice chimed, Ed smiled and spun to his friend.  
"I fly without wings.  What am I?"  
"Time, infinite possibilities of confusion with that one,"  
"Yeah, now is the oldest you've ever been but also the youngest you'll ever be again. Huh," Ed smiled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
The two boys walked down the path, deciding to go to the bridge rather than Ed's straight away. The bridge was old and wooden and ran over a stream which fed to the Estury but here it was little more than a trickle. Sherlock smoked leaning on the side while Ed sat crosslegged in the walkway discussing carbon dating and writing riddles. Sherlock was more than happy to help with the riddles, he enjoyed getting stuck for a second because it meant Ed would double tick that one in his notebook to indicate that it was good. Sherlock had useful insight on carbon dating. Here they remained for a few hours.  
"The more there is of me the less you see. What Am I?"  
"Darkness,"  
"Exactly, we should get back to my house now else it will be dark,"  
Ed and Sherlock gathered the paper notes they had made and slowly wondered back up the path so they can go to Ed's which is only a ten minute walk from Sherlock's but they'd taken a 20 minute detour. When they arrived to the house Sherlock snuck into the back garden through the sidegate with practiced silence while Ed went through the front door telling his mother goodnight as she would head up to bed soon, she always slept early because her job started at 6 am.  
Sherlock climbed quickly onto the porch roof careful not to knock over the bins as he lifted himself up. He waited by the window for Ed to open it and let him in.  
As Sherlock slipped into Ed's bedroom he was supported by Ed's hand on his arm, making sure he wouldn't fall even though they both knew he never fell.  
Once in they sat on the bed flicking through school books, they sniggered at the mistakes that teachers make while marking.  
They ended up sat close leaning against the headrest.  
"I disappear every time you say my name. What am I?"  
"Silence, I prefer it sometimes. Though some noise certainly more tolerable than others, for example music."  
"Sometimes it is important to have silence so you can have a baseline to work from, if the meerkat wasn't warned by the birds cry it would never survive,"  
"Yes definitely useless by itself though silence." Sherlock said. Ed grinned looking up happily, "what?" Sherlock asked petulantly, he disliked not understanding why someone felt something, feeling, always a weakness of his.  
"I am an instrument that you can hear but not touch or see.  What am I?"  
"Voice? What of it?"  
"I like your voice Sherlock, I'd prefer it to music," Ed smiled. Sherlock stared at the boy for a second nobody really complimented him, he was still getting used to Ed doing it.  
"Thank you,"  
The boys got into bed not long after midnight and Ed was out almost immediately. Sherlock drifted in and out of sleep almost all night.  
He rolled onto his side, and startled slightly when he found himself practically nose to nose with Ed. Close enough to feel Ed’s breath warm against his skin. Close enough to count his eyelashes.  
Up close like that, Sherlock was forced to admit that Ed wasn’t unattractive… And Sherlock had begun to admit maybe sexual attraction wasn't completely foreign to him anymore.  
“Hnnnn…”  
Sherlock blinked in surprise as a soft moan escaped Ed’s lips. Rather full and soft looking lips…  
He was about to try and shimmy back just a touch, edge of the bed be damned, when one of those long bony arms swung out and wrapped itself around his middle. He made a choked sound of protest, which was cut off when the arm around him tightened its grip, pulling him closer to Ed’s long, lean body.  
He found himself pressed flush against Ed, chest to chest, his knee somewhere in the vicinity of Ed’s groin. The warmth that he had felt radiating across the bed from Ed’s sleeping form surrounded him, suffusing into his muscles through two layers of pyjamas, and easing the tension in them despite the situation.  
He cleared his throat quietly, and carefully adjusted the position of his leg to something a little more comfortable.  
It was then that he felt something else through the layers of their pyjamas…  
“Nnngg…” another moan from Ed, a little louder and more heated this time. Sherlock froze in place and blushed furiously, at a loss as to what to do. He didn’t know whether to try and wake Ed or to just extricate himself from the situation.  
The next sound out of Ed’s mouth only made things worse.  
“Sherlock...”  
He gasped as Ed’s face tucked itself into his neck, his body rocking closer and his hips rutting gently against Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock’s fingers clutched at Ed’s shoulder for stability, and he held his breath. Waking Ed somehow seemed out of the question at that point.  
Even if Sherlock didn’t find it as repellent as he expected he would.  
After all, Ed’s body was warm. Wrapped around him like that his lethal knees and elbows weren’t in the way anymore.  
And that voice, murmuring low in Sherlock’s ear, sent shivers down his spine.  
On impulse, he turned his head, whispered softly.  
“I’m here, Ed…”  
Ed whimpered in response, and clung even closer, until it felt as though their bodies would melt into each other. He made a few more needy sounds against Sherlock’s neck before finally falling silent and still, breathing slow and deep in heavy sleep.  
Sherlock sighed and let himself slump against Ed’s sleeping form. His eyes flickered up at his companion’s slack face, and he smiled a little despite himself, winding his arm around Ed’s middle.

When Ed woke he was hot, he couldn't move. He had nearly forgotten the brilliant boy who was tucked against him in the single bed, certainly too small for two lanky teenagers.  
He slowly unwound himself from Sherlock's heavy arm, he gripped slightly at Ed's shirt before begrudgingly letting go groaning as his eyes open.  
"Hey," his voice rumbled in the morning in a way Ed found appealing.  
"Morning," Ed smiled down at him.  
"I don't wanna go to school," Sherlock mumbled, pulling Ed's covers more over him.  
"You can't stay here, if you miss more days you're gonna get in more trouble,"  
"Don't care,"  
"It's a bit of a hassle though," Ed replied, Sherlock just hummed a noncommittal agreement, "either way you can't stay here my mum would kill me," With a final futile grunt Sherlock stood, stretching.  
"Edward, Eddy?" The sound of his mother's voice knocking on his door. Ed nodded for Sherlock to hide, he ducked behind the bed. Ed opened the door.  
"Uh hi mum, why aren't you at work?"  
"It's a rest day honey," She smiled.  
"Oh yes right," Ed cursed himself for forgetting.  
"I just came to make sure you were up for school,"  
"Of course mum, you should get some sleep I bet you're tired," Ed smiled back, "I'll make you some tea, ok? You go back to bed,"  
"Oh honey you're so good, I need to get some cleaning done though,"  
"Mother I insist, a couple more hours won't do any harm you will still have time when you wake,"  
"Alright honey, make sure you get to school in time," She hugged him briefly before going back to her room.

"Get ready quickly Sherlock, borrow one of my shirts," Ed whispered before running down stairs to make some perfect tea for his mum.  
Sherlock stood up slowly, checking the hallway before pulling open Edward's wardrobe. He grabbed a white shirt which was perfectly ironed like everything in Ed's wardrobe. He shrugged into his blazer and picked up his bag heading quietly downstairs.  
"Hey," he whispered to Ed who was just finishing the tea.  
"We'll go just as soon as I've given this to mum,"  
"Ok," 

Five minutes later the boys were walking down the street, heading to school.  
Another boring day at school. 

"I just need to go grab something," Sherlock interrupts Ed's monologue on cannibal mice after checking his phone.  
"I'll come with you, school doesn't start for another ten minutes, "  
"You sure? I know you do like all that," Sherlock replied.  
"You know I trust you Sherlock if you don't see a problem with it neither do I," Ed looked deep into Sherlock's blue eyes intensely, Sherlock believed him whole heartedly.  
"Alright," Sherlock nodded. They walked in silence now to meet Sherlock's associate, or whatever he was. As they walked down the back side of the garages Sherlock spotted him. Will, a small skinny guy, probably late twentys or early thirties. He smoked lazily watching as the two boys approached.  
"Will," Sherlock greeted.  
"Alright Scotty, got what you wanted,"  
"I should hope so, I'll need the same again before wednesday,"  
"Calm down mate, get this before you ask for more," he held out a small bag with the white powder. Sherlock grabbed it checking the consistency quickly before handing over £25.  
"I assume you have somewhere else to be, call Jerry maybe, get me more,"  
"Alright alright, I'll see you Wednesday," Will took his leave, shoving his hands into his pockets and jogging accross the road, jumping into his car. 

Sherlock sighed, he glanced around before emptying a line onto the back of his hand, the rest he tucked into hus inside pocket. Ed watched in fascination as Sherlock snorted the line fluidly.  
"I prefer injections, lasts longer,"  
"Yes, because less is lost in respiratory reactions, "  
"Exactly," Sherlock checked his watch, "bell goes in two minutes,"  
The two made it into form on time.  
~  
Later as Sherlock looked back he wondered if it was this time when Ed's ideas really started developing. He'd read the police reports and seen videos from some of the crimes, as well as coming to his own conclusions. But he couldn't pin point when it all changed in Ed. He cursed himself forbeing stupid back then. Was his friend like it, even then? At the start of their relationship. Perhaps it wasn't until later.  
He stared out the window, fear and anger fighting behind his eyes. He would see his fruend, then make his own conclusions. The buildings out the window soon dissipated into countryside. Miles and miles the car travelled. Fbi facility apparently, for more indepth psychiatric analysis. Sherlock estimated it was more of a questioning for resources. Ed had allowed media around for a lot of his trial and also doing an interview, it hadn't been released but the man who did it is joining Ed at the facility, given camera access to some areas of Ed's life, courtesy of Ed of course. Sherlock hadn't decided what Ed's motivation was yet, Ed was never as easy to read, obviously he hadn't seen them before and apparently even twenty years on he found the man as difficult to read.


End file.
